This invention relates generally to accessories for the care of infants, and more particularly to an accessory for a portable crib frame that is easily convertible between a changing table and a napper.
Portable cribs and play yards are useful to contain and provide a safe environment for small children to sleep or play. These enclosures generally include side walls and a bottom floor made of fabric material or similar soft goods supported on a collapsible frame that allows them to be easily stored or transported.
Portability of infant care accessories is an increasingly important consideration among consumers. The continuing quest for portability and convenience has given rise to accessories designed to work with cribs and play yards to expand the utility of the base frames without duplicating the underlying supporting structures. These accessories not only expand basic utility but extend the duration that a basic crib frame may be used as the child grows.